


Home Is Where You Are

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Festivals, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: “I have a proposition for you,” Ignis declared.The simple statement tied Prompto’s stomach in knots.“O...kay?”“I was wondering if—that is, if you’re not too busy—perhaps you’d like to come over and have dinner with me next week?”--Not everyone is stoked to see their family for the holidays. When Ignis asks Prompto to be his 'date' for his family's Winter Solstice get-together, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [@CoffeeLian](https://twitter.com/CoffeeLian) for the [FFXV Secret Santa 2020 exchange](https://twitter.com/ffxvsecretsanta)! One of the options they mentioned on their wish list included Promnis and Fake Dating, and how could I say no to that?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Prompto slid the large, peppermint mocha (no whip, extra shot of espresso) across the counter while wearing his brightest smile, trying very hard not to stare at the dark circles under his middle-aged customer’s eyes.

“Thank you, have a great evening!” he chimed, waiting until the woman shuffled out the door before letting his forced smile fade away.

He threw his upper body across the counter and groaned dramatically.

“Is it time to go home yet?” he whined.

He wasn’t asking anyone in particular, just thinking out loud. The coffee shop had been dead since eight p.m. He’d had fewer customers in the last hour than he had fingers, but there was no way his boss was going to let him skip out early, especially not after he had spent the last month begging for more shifts.

It was the holiday season, and Prompto, a poor college student, needed some extra cash for fun, Solstice-related activities; otherwise, his roommates, Noctis and Gladio, were going to complain that he was being a buzzkill— _again_.

You can only use the excuse ‘I don’t have any money’ so many times when your friends invite you places, and Prompto didn’t want them dragging him out and paying for him anyway (even if it was the easiest option available). Nope, this year he was working his ass off so he could treat them to something nice for once. Except, how the hell was he supposed to do that if no customers freaking came in, let alone _tipped_ when they did?

Prompto sighed heavily, then jolted upright when he heard the bell above the door chime, a cold gust of air blowing into the warm cafe.

“Hello, welcome to Insomniac Cof—” Prompto stopped abruptly, his smile turning genuine when he recognized the young man walking through the door.

Dressed in form-fitting slacks and a long black overcoat, Ignis Scientia removed his leather gloves as he approached the counter, cheeks frost-kissed and red from the winter chill. He scanned the menu above Prompto’s head idly as he walked up, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

“Heya Iggy! What’s up?”

Prompto leaned against the counter, giddy with excitement. Ignis was all of the things he wished he could be: smart, kind, funny…ridiculously attractive. It was hard to believe that they shared a best friend in Noctis, and even harder to believe that all three of them ended up at Insomnia University together. Ignis was brilliant enough to go to any school in Eos, though he apparently preferred to stay closer to home. Prompto wasn’t about to complain though. After all, it was because Ignis chose Insomnia University that they met in the first place.

“Are you busy?” Ignis asked, still staring up at the menu.

“Ha, ha, good one,” Prompto snorted only to have Ignis blink and look around in blatant surprise. “Oh. You were being serious,” Prompto realized. “Nope, I’m all yours!” he reassured him.

Prompto immediately regretted the choice of words, but Ignis seemed too distracted to notice the obvious joke. Usually, he’d shoot back a clever pun faster than Prompto could blink, but today he just hummed, nodding somewhat hesitantly.

“Uh...can I get you something to drink?” Prompto prodded. It seemed like the safest topic of conversation. After all, they were in a coffee shop. Truth be told, Prompto had Ignis’ drink order memorized, but he didn’t want to be presumptuous and start making it without the official go-ahead.

“...Yes,” Ignis finally agreed. “The usual, if you please.”

“Roger!”

Thankful to have something to do, Prompto darted back and forth behind the counter, body and mind moving on autopilot as he prepared a medium skim milk latte.

“So, what brings ya in tonight? Studying for finals?”

“Not quite,” Ignis answered.

Out of the corner of Prompto’s eye, he could see Ignis watching him. He made sure to work carefully so he didn’t spill anything and embarrass himself (he’d already made a few slip-ups in the past when serving Ignis).

“Oh, just chillin’ then? It’s nice and quiet in here. Great place to read, or, y’know, just sit alone with your thoughts.”

“Actually,” Ignis hesitated again, “I came to see you.”

Startled by the confession, Prompto jerked the metal carafe in his hand against the frother he was using, sloshing warm milk onto his apron and the tile floor.

“Shit!” He immediately slammed the carafe down on the counter and whirled around to find the mop.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah! Fine, great! One sec!”

 _Real smooth, Prompto._ His focus needed focus, apparently. It wasn’t the worst spill he’d had though, and he managed to clean it up fairly quickly, returning to finish Ignis’ drink with his head bowed in embarrassment.

“I apologize if I distracted you,” Ignis said gently.

“You’re good, dude, it was my fault. I’ve been a barista for almost a year now, I should be better than this. Anyway.” Prompto drew a pretty feather in the foam before holding Ignis’ cup out to him, hoping it would make up for the wait. “Here ya go. That’ll be 500 crowns even.”

Ignis took the drink and sipped it, smiling before handing over a 1000 crown note. When Prompto gave him back his change, Ignis immediately dumped it into the empty tip jar by the register.

“Aw, thanks,” Prompto chuckled. “That’ll go straight into my Solstice fund.” He finger-gunned in Ignis’ direction.

Leaning against the counter, Ignis continued drinking his latte. “Oh? Planning to buy a present for someone?” he asked conversationally.

While Prompto didn’t care to reveal how poor he actually was in comparison to his friends, he was fairly certain Ignis would be the last person to judge him.

“Yeah,” he agreed, bobbing his head as he wiped a coffee ring off the countertop with the corner of his already soiled apron. “Noctis and Gladio want to go do things like ice skating and festival games, but I’m always flat broke this time of year. Can’t let them spot me every time though. It’s…” He bit his lip, glancing up sheepishly.

“A matter of pride?” Reaching across the counter with his free hand, Ignis patted Prompto’s arm. “I understand.” Even if Ignis _didn’t_ , it gave Prompto an easy exit for the conversation, and yet Ignis was back to looking nervous, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink, and Prompto didn’t think it was from the cold.

_That’s weird..._

“So, um. You came to see me?” Prompto remembered, attempting to sound casual. (He wasn’t sure if he pulled it off, but Ignis didn’t indicate otherwise.)

“Yes.”

Prompto waited.

Ignis looked down into his coffee as if he were searching for something hidden within it. Then, he took a shuddering breath, lifted his head, and squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle.

“I have a proposition for you,” Ignis declared.

The simple statement tied Prompto’s stomach in knots.

“O...kay?”

“I was wondering if—that is, if you’re not too busy—perhaps you’d like to come over and have dinner with me next week?”

Hoo boy, Prompto was _really_ glad he had already made Ignis’ coffee because he was absolutely certain he would have dropped it in disbelief. Was Ignis asking him out on a date? Either he was being pranked or there was some sort of catch. There was no way this was actually happening.

Before Prompto could form a coherent response, Ignis went on.

“I realize it is a bit of short notice, but my family decided to have an impromptu Solstice celebration and asked me if anyone would be joining us this year.” _Oh, so his family will be there too? Wow. He’s moving kinda fast with this. Okay, no biggie._ “Which, of course, is their subtle way of asking about my relationship status.” Ignis rolled his eyes and still managed to look beautiful doing it. Prompto continued to stare, heart skipping a beat. “In any case, I would rather not be harassed all evening long, so I feel that bringing a date would be the best way to assuage them.”

Prompto’s head cocked slightly, eyebrows furrowing. “Assuage?” he echoed curiously.

“Satisfy them,” Ignis clarified. His green eyes were hopeful as he studied Prompto’s blank face. “I’d be very grateful if you would accompany me for the night. Of course, I would pay you for the inconvenience.”

 _Ah. The catch._ The realization hit Prompto like a punch in the gut.

“So… you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

Even though he knew a real date was out of the question from the get-go, it still hurt. Like, a lot.

There was an awkward beat of silence as Ignis’ expression turned apologetic. “I know it is a bit unconventional, and I completely understand if you refuse. I merely thought since we are close friends…” He trailed off as Prompto turned away to rearrange a stack of cups that didn’t need rearranging.

_Close friends, huh?_

Ignis’ voice weakened to a whisper. “It was inconsiderate of me to ask. I apologize.”

When Ignis turned abruptly to leave, Prompto had half a mind to let him. But he was never one to say no to a friend in need.

“Hey,” Prompto called. He summoned his customer service smile from the pits of his despair as Ignis turned back to him. “Just tell me the day and time and I’ll be there.”

“Really?” Ignis immediately perked up.

“Yeah, sure. And, uh, what type of clothes to wear.” He didn’t think his usual ripped jeans and baggy t-shirts would be meet-the-family appropriate, even for a fake date.

Shoulders slumping from the weight of his relief, Ignis gave a nod of confirmation. “I’ll send you all the details shortly. I cannot thank you enough, Prompto.”

“Don’t mention it,” Prompto said as cheerfully as he could manage. “Talk to ya later, Iggy.”

“Yes. Of course.”

With that, Prompto watched Ignis slip out the door and back into the cold, disappearing down the empty sidewalk and into the night. Folding his arms on the counter, Prompto let his head come to rest on top of them, smile vanishing once more.

* * *

By the time Prompto got off of work and took the lonely subway ride back to his empty apartment, he had received Ignis’ instructions. He read over them after putting his headphones in, leaning against the smudged glass of the subway car’s window as the world zoomed by.

> **Ignis**
> 
> _Friday evening, 7:00 p.m._
> 
> _Casual wear is fine_
> 
> _I will pick you up at 6:45 p.m. if it’s agreeable_
> 
> _We can discuss payment later this week_
> 
> _Also, do you have any food allergies my family should be made aware of?_

Prompto waited until he was home, sinking into the couch and the quiet of his empty apartment before shooting back a reply.

> **Prompto**
> 
> _6:45 p.m. got it!_
> 
> _Sounds great!_
> 
> _No allergies. :)_

He debated saying something like, “don’t worry about paying me,” but then again, he could use the money, and Ignis _had_ offered.

A minute later, his phone buzzed again. He stared too long at Ignis’ text.

> **Ignis**
> 
> _Looking forward to it. Thanks again, Prompto._

Tossing his phone aside, Prompto threw an arm over his face and groaned. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Prompto was more than a little surprised to see Ignis come into the cafe the following day on his lunch break. They made eye contact the moment Prompto took a big bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich, and he hurried to chew and swallow by the time Ignis reached the corner booth where he was sitting.

“May I sit?” Ignis asked.

“Y-yeah, of course.”

Prompto was somewhat relieved. He assumed Ignis was here to say that he’d changed his mind and would no longer be needing Prompto’s services, sparing them both the massive embarrassment that was sure to result from Ignis’ plan.

Instead, Ignis sat, pulling a large folder out of the messenger bag he had hanging off one shoulder. He set it on the counter with a thud, and Prompto lowered his sandwich warily.

“I thought it might be wise to go over a few details prior to Friday. My family is sure to have an endless supply of questions for us.”

“Oh, uh…” Prompto glanced up at the clock. He had about twenty minutes left on his break.

_Hm._

Ignis tracked his gaze. “Of course, if now isn’t a good time...”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Prompto flashed a smile. “I only got twenty minutes though, so—”

“Oh!” Shutting the folder abruptly, Ignis flushed. “I didn’t realize you were still working.”

Feeling a bit cheekier than usual, Prompto gestured to his red apron with its faded coffee stains. “Hard to believe, but I don’t wear this just because it looks cool,” he teased. “But, uh, I get off in three hours, so. If you’re free then...”

“Ah,” Ignis brushed his fingers over the front of the folder thoughtfully. “Excellent. Then, if it’s not too much to ask, may we reconvene afterward?”

“Sure thing,” Prompto agreed enthusiastically.

He expected Ignis to get up and leave after that, but instead he sat back in the booth and pulled out his phone, content to scroll idly. Seeing that he had no intention of leaving, Prompto resumed eating, the communal silence soothing in contrast to the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop around them.

When his twenty minutes were up, Prompto clocked back in, giving Ignis a nod goodbye as he went behind the counter to rejoin his co-worker.

It was busier than usual, and he quickly forgot about Ignis amid shouts of ‘extra shot!’ and ‘behind!’ and explaining to customers that ‘no, we can’t alter this, it comes pre-made, sorry.’ But every so often, Prompto would catch his breath, and he’d notice that Ignis was still waiting patiently in the corner booth, head down as he hunched over his phone.

Once Prompto was finally finished for the day, Ignis was there to greet him when he returned.

“You didn’t have to stay here, y’know,” Prompto said. He could only imagine that someone like Ignis had a million better things to do than hang around a coffee shop waiting on him.

“True,” Ignis conceded. “But it’s nice to see you in your element.”

“My element is a constant state of panic,” joked Prompto as he slid into the empty seat. Hey, at least now he wasn’t wearing a hideous apron, just his normal jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt.

“You wear it well.” There was a glimmer of mirth in Ignis’ eyes.

“Gee, thanks,” Prompto snickered.

If it weren’t for the real reason why Ignis was there, Prompto would have thought he was flirting with him.

 _Oh, well. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._ It was time to get down to business.

“So, what ya got for me, Professor Scientia?”

“Well,” Ignis flipped open the folder that was sitting on the table, pushing it in front of Prompto. “I thought we might start out with the story of how we met. The basics of who, what, where, when, and how.”

Prompto skimmed the document on the top of the pile, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he read over the story Ignis had fabricated. There was no reason why they couldn’t have fun while doing this. At the very least, it would make the whole situation more enjoyable if he played along.

“Alright.” Prompto clapped his hands together. “I’m game. Basically we’re LARPing. Now we just gotta come up with an interesting backstory for our characters.”

“Precisely.” Though Ignis didn’t laugh outright, there was an undertone of amusement in his voice.

Then and there, Prompto decided he would be the best fake-boyfriend Ignis had ever seen.

* * *

For the remainder of the week, Ignis and Prompto spent their time at the coffee shop ironing out the details of their ‘relationship.’

Prompto learned a lot about his crush during the hours he wasn’t working; like how he preferred his eggs over medium, and his coffee black, and that he had a visceral reaction to black olives—no, literally, he’d puke if he so much as saw one in his salad.

In turn, Prompto told Ignis about himself. That he was adopted as a baby. That his parents both had jobs that required a lot of travel, so he was used to living alone. That the longest time he’d spent on his own had been two months, during which his parents sent him a weekly allowance, but otherwise expected him to figure things out on his own. He told Ignis how he started running as a way to lose weight, but now it was his primary form of stress relief. That, and photography, a passion he picked up when his parents gave him a camera for his thirteenth birthday. Prompto explained that he loved animals and sunshine, hated being cold, and was way too good at first-person-shooters. So good that he actually held the high score on Zombie Hunter 3 at the arcade downtown.

Ignis would listen to Prompto ramble on about himself without comment, chin propped in his hand and an easy smile on his face. Sometimes they’d talk over cups of coffee. Other times they’d share flaky, buttered croissants and tea. But no matter what they were eating or drinking, Prompto left feeling full and warm and more than a little excited for the next day.

Until _the_ day.

* * *

In theory, Prompto knew everything there was to learn about Ignis after their week-long get-to-know-you crash course, and by extension, Ignis’ family. But Ignis seemed to think that no matter how much he studied up, Prompto would never be adequately prepared to meet the extended Scientia family.

Prompto was dead set on proving him wrong.

So when it came time for Ignis to pick Prompto up on Friday, he put on his best pair of jeans—a dark wash without holes or rips in them—and a collared shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes, arguably his best feature. He even picked out a pair of leather loafers just for the occasion, and a sweater to boot (just in case he got cold or seemed underdressed).

When Ignis pulled in front of Prompto’s apartment, he was already waiting diligently at the curb.

Ignis was dressed well like always, but Prompto made a point to tell him so when he climbed in the passenger seat.

“Looking sharp, Iggy.”

“Ah, this?” Ignis looked down at his plum button-down. “It’s nothing special, but thank you. You look quite dashing yourself.” He put the car in drive once Prompto fastened his seatbelt, and soon they were off, heading in the direction of uptown Insomnia.

They’d been through the answers to common and uncommon questions. Ignis had quizzed Prompto on the names of each family member and his relationship with them and had fabricated every aspect of their relationship, down to their morning routines and evening hangouts.

But as Ignis slowed to a stop at a red light, Prompto had the sinking suspicion that they had forgotten something major. He just couldn’t put a finger on it.

Ignis said something, but Prompto was too busy staring out the window at a couple on the sidewalk to hear him. The pair was so close that he couldn’t differentiate between their breaths, which formed a shimmering cloud beneath the golden glow of the streetlamp. Their hands and lips were locked, engrossed in one another to the point they didn’t seem to be bothered by the freezing temperatures.

The light turned green. Ignis spoke again.

Prompto finally tore his eyes away as they rounded a corner. “What?”

“Is there anything else you’d like to review beforehand?”

“Nope. I think I’ve got it.” He hoped his smile was reassuring.

* * *

Ignis’ aunt and uncle’s house was in a historic neighborhood in uptown Insomnia. One of the few where every house had a lawn with a fence, and the grass was a vibrant green even in December.

Walking up to the front door, Prompto noted the red brick and the twinkling white lights outlining every window pane. With the snow that had just begun to fall, it looked positively festive, like something you’d see on the cover of one of those Home & Garden magazines, yet Ignis acted like he was about to enter a war zone, shoulders squared and jaw set into a rigid line.

“Hey,” Prompto said, grabbing Ignis’ arm and squeezing. “It’s gonna be fine. We got this.”

Ignis continued to stare at the door knocker with trepidation. “If you’d like to leave now, I wouldn’t hold it against you,” he murmured. “Truth be told, I am already regretting my decision to involve you.”

Prompto had never seen Ignis so damn apprehensive, even when he had a major exam to study for.

“Don’t sweat it, Iggy. I’m here for you, dude.” And he meant it. Whatever he needed to do to ‘assuage’ Ignis’ family? He’d do it, no questions asked.

Wasn’t that what (fake boy)friends were for?

“Thank you, Prompto. You are too kind.” Ignis exhaled forcefully, his warm breath sending snow flurries scattering. “But I cannot in good conscience put you through this. This was a mistake, and one I must accept full responsibility for.”

“Wait. What?” Prompto blinked, watching as Ignis turned away from the door and retreated back down the walkway. “Ignis, hold up!”

He took one step before the sliding of a deadbolt stopped him in his tracks. The door behind him swung open, spilling light and the mouthwatering scent of food cooking onto the front steps.

Prompto froze as a middle-aged woman in a cherry red sweater dress grinned out at him. Though he recognized her from Ignis’ photos, he barely had time to remember her name before she was pulling him into a hug, crushing his head against her full bosom. Her graying shoulder-length hair tickled the back of his neck.

“Oh my, don’t you look good enough to eat! You must be Ignis’ new beau! Welcome, welcome!”

Her accented voice had a cheerful quality to it that didn’t fool Prompto. He’d used it himself one too many times in the coffee shop. Even so, he garbled a ‘hello’ into her chest, trying not to inhale too deeply.

Ignis’ voice grazed the top of Prompto’s head, words clipped. “Aunt Petunia, I believe you’re smothering him.”

Prompto gasped for air as he was suddenly released, stumbling backward only to have Ignis steady him by pressing a hand into the small of his back.

“Sorry dearie, I’m a hugger,” she explained without a trace of remorse. “Please, do come in! We’ve been waiting for you two!”

Seeing as there was no way to conveniently bow out now, Prompto stepped across the threshold, Ignis on his heels.

It looked like they were doing this after all.

Ignis shot Prompto an apologetic look as Aunt Petunia shut the door behind them, already chattering away. Not only was she a hugger, she was a talker, too. Ignis had given him ample warning not to get cornered by her should he never escape, and he half-listened to her as they stepped across the hardwood floor and into a narrow hallway.

“When we heard that Ignis was _finally_ bringing someone to our annual get-together, why, we pulled out _all_ the stops. We’ve got a plethora of dishes, all Scientia family recipes, I’ll have you know. Ignis’ mother—Astrals’ rest her soul—used to make the absolute _best_ pecan pie. Truly remarkable, tastes better than anything you’ve ever put in your mouth,” she chuckled in the way adults did when they wanted you to find their joke funny. Prompto laughed as convincingly as he could.

She continued talking as they passed a carpeted staircase, the railing wrapped in garlands of fresh pine. The smell assaulted Prompto’s senses, but only briefly, as they quickly turned another corner to head towards where they could hear laughter and myriad voices coming from up ahead. With every step they took, the sounds and scents grew louder and stronger. Prompto’s stomach growled as they finally arrived at an elegant dining room with a vaulted ceiling, the long wood table in the center of it filled from one end to the other with a variety of food.

Ignis hadn’t been kidding when he said his entire extended family would be at the dinner. Nestled among roasted beasts and sauteed vegetables, baked goods and wine, were nearly twenty place settings, with only the two closest to the entryway unoccupied.

Conversation came to a stop in a ripple from where Aunt Petunia stood outwards, every person slowly realizing that she had not returned alone. Some people craned their necks while others half-rose out of their chairs to catch a glimpse of Prompto, and by extension, Ignis.

“Nice of ya to finally show up,” a portly man at the end of the table bellowed. Though he was balding, he had a thick mustache that curled up at the edges, and brilliant green eyes that were youthful and bright.

“Uncle, forgive our tardiness, I thought you said seven p.m.,” Ignis apologized, clearly put off by the fact that they were the last to arrive.

“I did say seven, yeah,” he admitted. “You’re about the only one who shows up on time, so we told everyone else six. Bit smoother that way, don’t ya think?”

“Ah.”

Prompto may not have been Ignis’ real boyfriend, but he knew him well enough to know when he was irritated and trying not to show it.

They were already off to a rocky start.

“Well, are you going to introduce us or what?”

The question came from a younger woman in the middle of the table. Prompto recognized her as one of Ignis’ cousins, Lenoir. If he was remembering correctly, she went to the Altissian University of the Arts and majored in Fashion Design. Judging by her perfectly styled hair and flawless makeup application, he’d say that the high-heeled name-brand shoe fit.

“Of course,” Ignis said.

Aunt Petunia ushered them to the two empty seats before returning to her own beside her husband at the far end of the table. Prompto was secretly grateful for the distance between them, but flashed a smile at her and said ‘thank you’ nonetheless.

“Everyone, this is Prompto. Prompto, everyone,” Ignis made a vague gesture to his family, and Prompto finally took a good look at each of them.

Lenoir tossed her head, long hair flicking over one shoulder. “Seriously, Igs, I know you can do better than that.” She steepled her manicured nails, pursing her lips. “I’m Lenoir, pleasure to finally meet you, Prompto.”

“And I’m her brother, Leon,” the guy beside her added, and wow, it appeared good looks were just a part of the Scientia genetics. Perfect hair, dazzling eyes, cheekbones that could cut glass—it was hardly fair.

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto replied.

Thus began the chain reaction of arbitrary introductions and pleasantries that were the bane of every get-together for any newcomer presented to an established group. Prompto did his best not to fidget and aimed to exude nothing but warmth and sweet-boy charm as familiar names rang out in a chorus.

Lenoir and Leon, the children of Aunt Petunia (“An absolute pleasure, dearie”) and Uncle Julius (“Make yourself at home.”), Leon’s wife Ava (“How do you do?”) and their children, Servius (“Yo.”), Pollux (“Hi.”), and Castor (“Hello!”), then cousins Jude (“...”), Julian (“Prompto, was it? Well met.”), Miles (“About time Ignis found somebody to date.”), and Sebastian (“Thanks for coming out.”), the adopted children of Uncle Oliver (“I promise I won’t bite—unless you ask, har har!”) and Uncle Mateo (“Aren’t you a handsome one?”), plus Grace, the step sister of Mateo (“My, Ignis, he’s adorable!”), and Grandpa Lucas (“Welcome to the family, young man.”) and Grandma Mariana (“Please forgive the noise, sweetheart.”), parents to Julius and Oliver, and Ignis’ paternal grandparents.

Prompto’s face hurt from how long he had to hold his smile by the end of their verbal trip around the table, and a tad dizzy from the enthusiastic head nodding. He poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher placed strategically in front of them, relieved when Uncle Julius announced that they could all help themselves to food. Maintaining the perfect boyfriend act already had Prompto working up an appetite.

Of course, as soon as he took a bite of a warm, buttered bread roll, Aunt Petunia called across the table, “So! How did you two lovebirds meet? Tell us all the details.”

While Prompto struggled to chew, Ignis graciously answered. “Through a mutual friend of ours. We go to the same university.”

The man beside Lenoir, her brother Leon, cocked an eyebrow. “What, like at a party or something?”

“Pfft, Igs doesn’t _go_ to parties, remember? He’s _super_ studious—and by that, I mean boring.”

Lenoir’s smile was all teeth, too big to be sincere. Prompto remembered that she and Ignis bumped heads a lot, probably because Ignis was his aunt’s favorite despite not being her biological child.

Prompto had heard of sibling rivalry, but never cousin rivalry. First time for everything.

“Now, now, Lenoir, you don’t know that. Let the boy tell the story,” Leon said placatingly. He sat back, the rolled sleeves of his v-neck sweater displaying his sculpted forearms as he folded them across his chest.

It wasn’t polite to stare, and Prompto bowed his head, pushing around the peas on his plate as he recollected his bearings. “We met in class, actually. Lucian History 101.”

“Wow. How romantic,” Lenoir deadpanned. He caught the end of her eye roll as he lifted his head.

“Aw, did you pass notes or somethin’?”

The question came from Castor, the small girl beside Leon. She was the youngest of those gathered (barely out of elementary school), and she had a giant pink bow affixed atop her sandy blonde head.

“No one passes notes anymore, Cassie. That’s just stuff you see in movies,” Castor’s older, wiser, middle school-aged brother Pollux declared.

“Actually, I asked him to tutor me because I wasn’t doing too hot in the beginning of the semester,” Prompto explained. His eyes cut over to Ignis, who was staring stonily in Lenoir’s direction. “He was nice enough to agree even though he’s super busy with his own stuff.”

Lenoir’s grin turned predatory. “Ooh, so you two ‘studied’ together?” She put ‘studied’ in air quotes. Prompto hated her instantly.

Ignis’ expression darkened further. “Precisely.”

A few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Aunt Petunia quickly filled the awkward silence. “How sweet! And then—darling, pass the salt if you please—who asked who out?”

Prompto cleared his throat, sticking to the script they had agreed upon. “I asked Ignis. I was super nervous, but I invited him to get coffee with me at the place I work.”

Another one of the cousins perked up, this time on the other side of the table. “You work at a coffee shop? That must suck this time of year,” Miles commented. His hair was shaggy and had been dyed black, and Prompto saw the gleam of a nose ring as he turned his head. If he had to guess, Miles had been stuck in his punk phase since high school.

“Eh, it’s not too bad. I like talking to customers—most of the time, anyway. Plus, I get all the free drinks that I want when I’m on shift.”

“Lucky guy.” Miles sat back. “Maybe you could give us a family discount, huh?” He jumped as his straight-laced brother Sebastian kicked him under the table in disapproval. “Ow! Jeez, Seb, that hurt.”

Sebastian sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Good to know that runs in the family too._

Leon’s wife Ava changed the subject, her curly blonde hair and blue eyes keeping Prompto’s attention fixed on her face. “What are you studying, Prompto?” Unlike Lenoir, her smile was warm and welcoming.

“Oh, uh. Photography.”

“ _Photography_?” snorted Lenoir. “Wow, what do you and Ignis talk about then? The weather?”

“Lenny!” Ava chided. She slumped a bit in her seat, and Prompto caught sight of her baby bump as she rested her hands on it.

Wielding another eye roll like a whip, Lenoir huffed indignantly. “I’m just teasing! You know I am, right, Igs? He’s just so uptight, it’s hard to believe he’d date an artsy guy.” Her grin made a return, more vicious than any daemon’s. “Unless...there’s _something_ else that’s keeping you interested?”

“Something...else?” Prompto echoed, his throat going dry.

He was thrown back to that moment he and Ignis were in the car and he saw the couple making out beneath the streetlight. Suddenly, he knew what they had forgotten—physical chemistry. They’d never even broached the topic. Then again, why would they? This was only a one-night thing.

“Lenny, give it a rest. We haven’t even gotten through the first course,” Leon groaned. He even looked a little ashamed.

“What are you implying, Lenoir?” Ignis snapped. It was clear to Prompto that she had successfully managed to get under his skin. Even worse, judging by her expression, she knew it.

“Hey, no judgment. I’m _very_ happy for you guys.”

Prompto hoped that would be the end of it. The last thing he wanted was for Ignis’ family to pry into their imaginary sex life.

“Y’know, the physical side of things is an important part of any relationship. Lemme tell ya, it kept me married to my first spouse a lot longer than I planned to be!” Ignis’ Uncle Oliver interjected with gusto. His voice carried, louder than it needed to be for an indoor space.

Prompto barely resisted the urge to crawl under the table.

Oliver’s husband, a sinewy, beanpole of a man with a pale complexion and tiny, wireframe glasses, whined in dismay. “Ollie, I thought we agreed not to bring up your ex this year?”

“Ah, just giving my two cents, babe. You know I only got eyes for you now.” When Oliver planted a loud, wet kiss on Mateo’s neck, Prompto had to look away, his discomfort finally reaching critical mass.

The woman on the other side of the two men spoke through her nose, her curves in direct opposition to Mateo’s gangly limbs. “Which is why you still have Kweh on your phone, right?”

“Fuck off, Grace,” Oliver scowled.

“Wait—you _do_? I thought you deleted it!” Mateo cried, a hand reaching for Oliver’s jacket pocket only to be swatted away.

This time, even Aunt Petunia shifted in her seat. “Who’d like some green bean casserole?” She cast a desperate looked in Prompto’s direction. “Prompto, dearie?”

Hoping to do her a solid, Prompto spoke in a rush. “Oh, sure, I’d love some. You know, everything tastes amazing. Did you make this all yourself, Mrs. Scientia?”

The formality earned him a laugh, though the tension was still palpable in the room.

“Please dearie, Petunia if you please! Mrs. Scientia is Juls’ mother. And yes, most of it, though I did have some help. Gotta keep the family tradition alive, you know. And no better way to do that than by cooking lots of tasty food for the holidays!”

Prompto could appreciate the fact that Aunt Petunia rambled when she got nervous. He felt that in his bones.

“I think it’s great that you all get together like this. My family doesn’t even do anything for the Solstice,” Prompto went on, attempting to lead the conversation back into friendly territory.

Castor gasped, straightening in her chair. “ _Really_?” It was as if Prompto had said he murdered a man, but it was just the reaction he was looking for.

“That’s lame,” Servius, the eldest of Ava and Leon’s brood spat out without much thought.

“Servius, manners,” his mother reprimanded him half-heartedly while simultaneously reaching over to pat Castor’s head.

Something pulled unexpectedly tight in Prompto’s chest at the casual show of affection. “No, really. My parents travel a lot for work, so I’m usually alone on the Solstice. Mostly I just watch TV and pig out in my pajamas.”

Castor’s delicate features scrunched, smoothing a moment later when she beamed in Prompto’s direction. “Well, now you have Iggy to share it with—and us!”

There were some nods and murmurs of affirmation from around the table.

“Thanks, I really appreciate that. I’m happy to be here.” Surprising even Prompto, it wasn’t a lie.

The elderly woman caddy-corner to Ignis and Prompto hummed, her voice raspy as she reached to put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“So long as you take care of our darling Ignis, you will always be welcome at our table.”

Grandma Mariana was the one family member that Prompto knew Ignis adored. His father’s mother, she had initially cared for Ignis when his parents had died in his early childhood. Though she was hunched over, body frail and hair whiter than the snow falling outside the window, her gaze pierced through Prompto with an intensity he’d never experienced before. Now, hearing her speak, Prompto felt his throat constrict with emotion.

_Who the heck gets weepy over their fake boyfriend’s family? Gods, I’m a mess._

“She’s right,” the old man next to her confirmed with a nod. When he laughed it sounded like a car engine that wouldn’t quite turn over. “Not that Ignis lets people look after him, of course.” He winked in Ignis’ direction.

For the first time ever, Prompto witnessed Ignis blush.

“Grandfather…”

Unfortunately, Lenoir felt the need to butt in and ruin the mood. “Right. He’s too stuck up for all that. Thinks he knows better than the rest of us,” she sneered.

Across the table from her, another cousin slapped his hand on the table angrily, making those around him jump. Julian had the sharp Scientia features, but dark eyes and hair, and his nostrils flared like a bull’s.

“Ignis just doesn’t like to be smothered. Maybe if you stayed out of his business—”

“ _Me_? Oh, that’s rich, Julian!”

“Enough,” Ignis pleaded, but his soft spoken words were swept up in the arguing of his family members.

Aunt Petunia did her best to insert herself into the bickering. “Now, now, let’s not fight in front of Ignis’ guest.”

“Right. It’s a holiday, after all,” her husband added, but it did little to slow the avalanche of taunts and insults that Lenoir and Julius were hurling at each other.

“Why does it matter? It’s not like Igs ever comes round anyway. Prompto should at least know what he’s getting into, don’t you think?”

Julian rose, and Prompto was reminded of how chocobos puff up to try and scare off predators. “Did you ever consider that he might not bring people 'round because you’re so bloody awful to him?”

Lenoir laughed, unfazed by her cousin’s attempt to reprimand her.

“No need to curse, you two. There are children present.” As if to emphasize her point, Ava placed her hands over Castor’s ears and frowned.

Lenoir rolled her eyes for the third time. “Shut it! No one asked you to bring your brats, Ava! Hire a sitter for Astrals’ sakes!”

“Hey, don’t talk to my wife like that!” Leon snapped, whirling on his sister.

“ _Enough_ ,” Ignis repeated sharply.

Prompto grimaced, gripping the edge of the table like a lifeline. Things had gone from bad to worse. Prompto was glad he had opted to leave his sweater in the car, otherwise he’d be sweating bullets by now. The room was a powder keg, and he had a feeling it was going to explode in three—

“Or what? You’ll hit me? Come on then, let’s have a go,” Lenoir drawled.

Leon ground his teeth so hard that even Prompto heard it. “If it wouldn’t upset mom and dad, I would!”

Two—

Lenoir laughed, short and sharp. All eyes were on her. “No wonder you and Ava go so well together. You always were a bitch.”

One.

“I said _ENOUGH_!” Ignis shouted, standing so fast that his chair toppled over.

Prompto bit his lip as the room went eerily silent. What was a fake boyfriend supposed to do in this situation? It was yet another thing they hadn’t rehearsed.

“I am sick and tired of the lot of you.” Ignis’ quiet fury sent a shiver shooting down Prompto’s spine. “If you want to know why I never bring anyone home, this is exactly why. How can I be expected to date anyone when I’m ashamed of my own family? I would never subject a partner willingly to this circus.” Ignis looked from person to person as if daring any of them to speak, but even Aunt Petunia seemed to be at a loss for words. “Prompto, I apologize again for dragging you into this. I think it’s best if we drop the charade.”

“O-oh…” Prompto’s heart sunk. He nodded sullenly.

“Charade? What, did you _pay_ him to be your boyfriend or something?”

Though Prompto wasn’t at all surprised that Lenoir was the first to recover from Ignis’ scathing rebuke, he wished she’d stay silent just a little bit longer.

Ignis fixed his eyes on her, anger ebbing into resignation. “Yes, in fact. I had hoped bringing a date would end your incessant squabbling over my love life, but I was sorely mistaken. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be leaving.” He inclined his head slightly in the direction of his grandparents, then to Aunt Petunia. Insincerely, he added, “I apologize for interrupting your dinner.”

As Ignis left the room, a vacuum of energy formed in his wake, and it took a moment for Prompto to climb out of it.

Once he did, he rose slowly to his feet, sheepishly inching backward. “Um, thanks for the meal. Nice meeting you all.”

Ignis’ shell-shocked family members remained silent, only erupting into chaos after Prompto fled the room.

He slammed the door on their shouting, trailing Ignis through the snow and to their parked car.

* * *

The snow had accumulated quickly during their time at Ignis’ aunt and uncle’s house, and was still coming down heavily as they left, making driving slow going through the city. Ignis’ car was nice, but it wasn’t built for inclement weather, and he warned Prompto it might take an hour or more to get him home.

“I don’t mind,” Prompto assured him. “Besides, it gives me more time with you.”

Funny how being honest with Ignis came so much easier now. Prompto thought he saw Ignis smile, but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

The car crawled down the slick streets, windshield wipers and heat turned on full blast. A jazz radio station played softly through the speakers. Prompto leaned against the window and watched the world disappear behind curtains of white, caught up in the wonder that only snow could bring.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked when they rolled to a stop at the same light where he had first seen the nameless couple kissing.

“Talk about what?” Ignis sounded tired, but Prompto knew it was more than that.

Bitterness and hurt had a way of eating people from the inside out. He knew that all too well.

“Your family…are you really ashamed of them?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Ignis asked in return, tapping the gas to jerk the car forward as the light turned green.

“Mmm, yeah, I can understand being embarrassed, but…” Prompto shrugged. “I can tell they love you.”

“Love me?” Ignis frowned, hands gripping the wheel so that the leather creaked.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, how they show it is shitty, and I’m sure they’re far from perfect, but hey, at least you have a family to go home to, right?”

“...perhaps.” Ignis blew out a breath, reaching over the center console to take Prompto by the hand. His fingers were warm against Prompto’s cool skin. “Thank you again.”

Prompto had the fleeting thought that he should pull away. After tonight, he and Ignis would revert back to being just friends, and they’d probably never speak of this again. But there was something in the air that made him think maybe, just maybe, he could— _should_ —make a move before it was too late.

“You know, I would have gone for free.”

“What?” Ignis dared to glance away from the road, shock reflected in his face.

“I would have,” Prompto claimed. Gently, he readjusted his hand so that their fingers intertwined, pressing their palms together. He took it as a good sign that Ignis didn’t shy away. “I still would. If you asked me to go back right now, I’d do it.”

“Why?” Ignis whispered.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the street, and Ignis put it in park so he could face Prompto fully. Outside, the storm raged on.

“Because,” Prompto took a deep breath, “I like you, Ignis. I have for a long time. And it’s gonna take more than a few crazy relatives to change that.”

“You…” Ignis swallowed hard, and Prompto experienced a split-second of panic where he thought Ignis might start crying. Instead, he looked down at their laced fingers and laughed. “I really am an idiot,” he said with an air of amazement.

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I mean, you’re a _genius_ compared to me.”

“No, I’m a complete and total fool.” Ignis shook his head. “And here I thought my family would scare you away. I should have asked you out properly from the start.”

For a moment, the only sound was of snow flurries pelting the windshield. Then the realization dawned on Prompto.

“Wait…” He pointed a finger back at himself. “You like _me_ too? Seriously?”

Ignis exhaled, thumping his head against the steering wheel in dismay. “Yes,” he groaned. “Which means that all of this could have been avoided if I had simply had the courage to say so in the first place. ...Can you ever forgive me?”

“Hmm.” Prompto made a show of thinking long and hard, waiting until Ignis looked up at him to wink playfully. “I think so. But, on one condition,” he declared, holding up a finger for emphasis.

“Anything,” Ignis breathed.

Thankful for the darkness to hide his blush, Prompto inched forward, his hand coming up to cradle Ignis’ face. He could see himself in Ignis’ glasses—watched his green eyes behind the glass widen with surprise—as he kissed him.

Ignis’ lips were soft as they moved against Prompto’s. They stayed that way for the span of several heartbeats, lost in each other and their own little world inside the car.

When Prompto pulled back, both of them were smiling. “Ask me out on a proper date,” Prompto said. He gestured insistently.

“Now?”

“Right now,” he confirmed, giddy.

Ignis inhaled gently, features smoothing. “Prompto.”

“Yeah, Iggy?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Ignis asked. His mouth quirked up at one corner by the end.

“You know what Iggy? I’d love to.”

* * *

The entire city bloomed in the spring. What were once cold, gray streets came alive as sunshine painted them with light, and people poured out of office buildings like ants escaping from a sudden rain. As spots of green popped up between cracks in the sidewalks and public parks transformed from desolate wastelands into urban oases, everyone was reminded that the Eos Festival was just around the corner.

Insomnia’s pride and joy, the Eos Festival was a celebration of life, the creation of the universe, and all of its creatures, and for Prompto and countless other university students, it marked the start of spring break. Usually, that meant a week long binge of all the video games and TV shows Prompto had fallen behind on, but this year was different.

This year, he had a boyfriend; naturally, this meant going to the Eos Festival together. However, there was something Prompto needed to accomplish before they could indulge in the festivities, something he had spent four months painstakingly planning.

He only hoped he still had a boyfriend by the end of it.

* * *

On the first day of the Eos Festival, the weather couldn’t be more perfect—sunny, with a light breeze, and barely a cloud in the sky.

Prompto was thankful, because the deep blue fabric of his traditional festival robe was a little thicker than he had thought it would be, and he would have been sweating if it happened to be any hotter.

On the other hand, Ignis looked downright comfortable. Almost as if he were born to wear ceremonial clothing, moving elegantly in his high wooden sandals with a parasol resting on one shoulder. Prompto could kick himself for not bringing his camera with how well the white fabric with its golden designs transposed over a background of pink cherry blossom trees brought out the green in Ignis’ eyes.

_Oh well, maybe he’ll model for me later._

They wove through a throng of people waiting in line for a street food vendor and down a set of stone stairs to a river walkway lined with more cherry blossom trees. Prompto stopped abruptly, looking left and right past couples and families taking selfies.

“What is it?” Ignis laughed.

“I got a surprise for you,” he admitted. “I just can’t remember which way it is.”

“Oh?”

Prompto fished his phone out of a hidden inner pocket in his robe and scrolled back through a text message thread to search for where he was supposed to be going. Though he could feel Ignis’ inquisitive eyes on him, he pretended not to notice. Eventually, he found what he was looking for.

“Ah, this way! Come on, Iggy.” Prompto took him by the hand and tugged lightly, and Ignis followed without protest, lacing their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Even after months of dating, it still made his heart flutter.

Traditional music intermingled with the sound of laughter and the clacking of wooden sandals on cobblestone. Prompto led Ignis through the crowd that only seemed to grow larger the longer they walked until they reached a large open space near downtown, Central City Park.

The trees encircling it were in full bloom, an explosion of white and pink petals filling the air with every gust of wind. People had spread out blankets in the grass to watch the flowers fall. Some ate lunch while others lounged.

“Exquisite,” Prompto heard Ignis say.

But Prompto wasn’t interested in the cherry blossoms. After a few moments of searching, he found what he was looking for.

“Okay,” he said, turning to grab Ignis by the shoulders. “You like me, right?”

Ignis snorted. “Of course I do.” Then, his eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. “Why?”

Unfortunately, Prompto’s practiced customer-service smile was no good on Ignis. “Just remember that, okay?”

“Prompto, what—”

A familiar voice cut through Ignis’ words and the thrum of conversation around them. “Igs! Prom! Over here!”

Prompto, still watching Ignis’ face carefully, saw the exact moment he understood why Prompto had sought his reassurance.

“Lenoir.” Prompto winced at his flat tone. “What are you doing here?”

Ignis’ cousin was crossing the grass towards them in her bare feet, sandals in hand. Her hair was piled atop her head in an intricate fashion, but her fancy ‘do paled in comparison to the beauty of her traditional dress, the fabric the same shades of pink as the cherry blossoms above their heads, with flower motifs on the sleeves to match.

“Are you surprised?” she asked in her lilting accent. “Prompto arranged for us all to be here. Isn’t that sweet?”

Ignis’ turn was slow and calculated. “‘Us’?” he demanded, eyes narrowing.

There was no pretending to ignore Ignis this time, and Prompto faced him with as much bravery as he could muster.

“Listen, Iggy. I know what you said after the Solstice, but trust me on this one—please?”

Lenoir glanced between them, whistling low. “Alrighty then, I think I’ll leave you boys to duke it out. Join us when you’re ready, won’t you?” With that, she jumped forward to kiss Prompto on the cheek before sauntering over to one of the larger trees.

Ignis stared after her, finding the rest of the Scientia family gathered beneath the tree, and Prompto held his breath, allowing him time to process the situation.

“Prompto.” The sigh that followed was equal parts frustration and resignation. “Why?”

“Because. You love your family. I know you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t care so much about what they have to say. So come on, let’s give ‘em a chance, alright?”

It was difficult to know what Ignis was thinking, his face a carefully blank canvas, but eventually, he shook his head, smiling wryly. “You are remarkable. Infuriating, but remarkable.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from side to side. “Is that, uh...good?”

“Yes.” Ignis exhaled noisily. “Very well. I’ll endure this torture for you. It’s only fair considering what I subjected you during the Solstice last year.”

Overwhelmed by relief, Prompto took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ignis. “Oh, thank gods. I thought you might break up with me or something.”

Casually, Ignis planted a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, hugging him tight. “It will take much more than a few crazy relatives to get rid of me.”

Prompto grinned at the familiar sentiment before pulling on Ignis’ sleeve, leading him to where Lenoir and the others were waiting.

“There they are! The men of the hour!” Aunt Petunia rose first, sweeping Ignis into one of her bone-crushing hugs. “Thank you so much for coming, dearie.”

“Of—course,” Ignis gasped as Prompto looked on from a safe distance.

Uncle Julius patted the open space beside him on the ground. “C’mere, sit down and take a load off.”

Prompto was quick to oblige, kicking off his sandals before sitting cross-legged on the blanket. When Ignis was finally free of his aunt, he joined them. As soon as they all were situated, food and drinks were shoved at Ignis and Prompto, along with greetings and questions from Ignis’ other family members.

“How’s school going?”

“Fine, thank you.” “Oh, you know, it’s going!”

“I feel that. One more semester for me until graduation. I can hardly wait.”

“Wait, Miles, you’re in college too?”

“Yep. Music major at Insomnia U.”

“Whoa!”

“I know, hard to believe, huh?”

“You two look so cute!”

“Thank you, Ava.” “Aww, thanks!”

“She’s right, Prompto, you clean up nice!”

“I actually tried today, thanks for noticing Miss Grace!”

“Prom-Prom, will you take a selfie with me after we eat?”

“Anytime, Cassie! Selfies are my specialty.”

“You don’t want to take a picture with your Uncle Ignis?”

“Mmm...okay, I guess I can take one with both of them.”

“No worries. Prompto is my better half.” (Prompto blushed at that.)

“It’s so nice to see you again, sweetheart.”

“It’s always nice to see you, grandmother.”

“We were a bit worried when you ran out last time.”

“Ah, well…”

Prompto sat back on his hands, letting the chatter wash over him as he tilted his head to stare up at the cherry blossoms, pink stars in a sea of baby blue.

Nature had a way of working things out. No matter how many times the leaves on the trees fell, they came back in the spring just as beautiful and vibrant as before. It was pretty amazing.

Ignis and his family were pretty amazing, too. Watching them, Prompto had a feeling that they went through seasons of their own. He could only hope that the worst of the winter had passed, and that spring was on its way.

They ended up lingering until the lanterns in the park came on, a sunset of majestic magenta serving as the showstopper for the evening. Prompto got Ava to send him the selfies he took with Castor and Ignis, the kaleidoscope sky too good of a background to pass up.

Mateo and Oliver broke out the rice wine when the fireworks started, and everyone save the littlest ones (and the very pregnant Ava) raised a glass.

“To family,” Uncle Julius said.

“To family!” they all chorused. (Yes, even Ignis. Prompto was listening.)

Several cups later, the laughter was flowing just as freely as the booze. Even Lenoir couldn’t find anything to complain about. But eventually, the fireworks ended and both young and old began nodding off, and family members started making their rounds to say their goodbyes.

“Thanks for throwing this together, Prompto! Don’t be a stranger now!”

“I won’t! Promise.”

“We’ll hold you to that.”

“Bye, Prom-Prom! Bye Uncle Igs!”

“Say goodbye, kids. Pollux, stop that—oof, Leon, will you grab this, please?”

“Yes, dear. Catch you guys later.”

“Bye!” “Take care.”

“Be good now, won’t you darling?”

“Yes, grandmother. Be careful getting home.”

“I’ll make sure she does.”

They left one by one from there. Ignis and Prompto waved until each relative became just another face in the crowd.

Lenoir was the last of Ignis’ family to leave, and she paused after rising to her feet, glancing at Ignis hesitantly.

“Igs…I’m sorry about what happened at the Solstice. I made a real ass of myself—you know we all just want you to be happy, right?”

By the way Ignis’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline it was clear that he had been caught off guard. Prompto bit back a smile as he watched him flounder to formulate a response.

“...Yes.” Gradually, Ignis’ smile rose to the surface. “Yes, I see that now.”

“Good.” Lenoir’s laugh was musical. “Hang onto this one. If he can wrangle _our_ crazy family, he’s definitely a keeper.” She kissed Prompto’s cheek again, and then Ignis’. He accepted her affection graciously.

“I agree,” Ignis said, tone thoughtful.

“Later, then.” With a signature toss of her head, Lenoir spun on her heel and walked away.

Prompto sighed contentedly, reaching for Ignis’ hand. They stood within the lantern’s circle of light until she was no longer visible.

Ignis tucked his parasol under one arm. “Shall we?”

Soaking in the evening atmosphere, they began to walk back in the direction of Ignis’ apartment. Prompto inhaled the cool evening air as they went, catching the smell of meat cooking in a booth nearby.

“Man, that was nice.”

“It was,” Ignis agreed whole-heartedly.

He sounded like he wanted to say more, but Prompto didn’t feel the need to pry. Given the time, he knew that Ignis would open up to him. For now, he just wanted to focus on enjoying every moment of their time together.

Hand-in-hand, they meandered through the city until they finally arrived at Ignis’ apartment building.

“Thank you for tonight, Prompto,” Ignis said when they reached his front door. He idled, putting his key in the lock without turning it.

“Anytime, Iggy. Same time tomorrow?” Prompto asked jokingly. (He knew they’d _definitely_ be meeting up sooner than that.)

“Perhaps…” Ignis stopped short. He was doing that thing he did when he was unsure about something, not quite meeting Prompto’s eye.

“Perhaps what?”

“Perhaps you could stay.” A pause. “If you’d like. Just for tonight.”

“Oh?” It didn’t click right away, but when it did, Prompto felt his pulse skyrocket. “ _Oh_!” He licked his lips nervously. “You mean—stay the night with you?”

“Don’t feel pressured,” Ignis blurted. He kept his head down, thumbing over the doorknob. “I know it’s last minute.”

“Yeah, I just—” Prompto tried to think of a way to not make this sound like an outright rejection. “—I don’t have any clothes or a toothbrush, y’know?”

“Ah.” Ignis’ face fell and it felt like a stab in the heart. “Yes, of course, it was foolish of me to suggest. Forgive me.” He unlocked his door hurriedly, shoving it open. “Good night, Prompto—”

“Wait!” Prompto squeaked out, gripping Ignis by the wrist that held his keys. “I want to stay with you, just.” _How do I say this?_ “I want to be ready. I want—” _You matter so much._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _I don’t want to mess this up._ “I want it to be perfect. For you.”

Ignis let the door thud shut before leaning against it. In one swift movement, he pulled Prompto to his chest.

“You already _are_ perfect, Prompto. In every way.”

Prompto couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Hush, I’m serious. Prompto, I…” Ignis took a deep breath, nose and words burrowing into Prompto’s hair. “I _love_ you.”

Prompto froze, then wrenched back like he had touched a hot stove. Ignis’ face was so red that it looked as if he had been slapped. For a long second, neither of them dared to breathe, both equally shocked by the confession.

It took Ignis reaching up to brush his thumb over his cheek for Prompto to realize he was crying.

“Are you alright?” Ignis’ voice was pained— _worried_. But it wasn’t at all what he thought. Not by a longshot.

“I love you, too,” Prompto whispered.

Sweet Six above, he loved him so damn much. And it was terrifying and exhilarating in all the best ways to finally admit it.

Neither of them seemed to know what to do next, so Prompto did the first thing he could think of. He stood on his tiptoes and yanked Ignis in for a kiss, only pulling away once they both were breathless.

“Tomorrow,” he said firmly.

Ignis’ eyebrows raised in question. “Tomorrow?”

“I’ll stay tomorrow night.” He added shyly, “If that’s cool with you.”

When Ignis smiled, it was like the Solstice and the Eos Festival and fireworks and hot coffee on a cold night all at once. It was filled to bursting with love. Love for _him_. So much so, that Prompto wasn’t sure how he’d be able to leave him standing there, but there was one thing he did know for certain—

At long last, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short and sweet maybe 3k max), but I couldn't stop writing it. I love these two idiots so much. <3
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @HardNoctLife or tumblr @hard-noct-life


End file.
